


Blue Presidency

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Alternate History, American Civil War, American Politics, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-World War II, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Real world facts: The death tolls given are all the actual death tolls for the First World War, the Second World War and the Holocaust sadly.F-GO Project was the real name for Japan's nuclear weapons project during the Second World, which in reality never came to completion, while Amaterasu is indeed the Shinto goddess of the sun and is also seen as the goddess of the universe itself.  The Shinto religion holds her to be the direct ancestor of the Emperor of Japan.The Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere was the name given to Japan's territorial conquests during WWII, despite the name, it was directly controlled from Tokyo and the only ones who prospered was JapanVictoria Woodhull was a real woman who really did run for the presidency in 1872.  A leader of the suffragette movement she advocated what she called 'free love' which under her definition merely meant that women should have the right to marry, divorce, and have the right to chose whether or not to have children.   The date given for the passing of the Nineteenth Amendment is real except for the year, the actual 19th Amendment wasn't passed until 1920.If you don't know who Frederick Douglas is then shame on you!National Socialism is of course sadly the origin of Nazism.   In fact, the term 'Nazi' is not an abbreviation for 'national socialist' but actually started out as a joke by the party's political opponents since the German for national socialist (Nationalsozialistische) sounds a lot like the name Igna(t)z (which itself comes from the name Ignatius), and the word 'nazi' developed from that name as insult to describe a backwards peasant or farmer Igna(t)z being a common name in Bravura at the time, which is where the Nazi Party began.In fact the only time the word Nazi was used in official party literature was by Joseph Goebbels in a pamphlet called "Der Nazi-Sozi" [literally "The Nazi-Sozi"].  In Goebbels' pamphlet, the word "Nazi" only appears when linked with the word "Sozi" as an abbreviation of "National Socialism" and many former members of the party referred to themselves as 'national socialists' and the movement (if you can call it that) as national socialism.The first and so far only American President to run on an independent platform (i.e.: not with a political party) was George Washington, mostly because there wasn't really any political parties in the US at that time.  Nowadays, the term 'independent' in the US referrers to any candidate who runs with a party that isn't either the Democratic or Republican Parties.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blue Presidency

******

**The Renaissance:** Extraterrestrials arrive on Earth. These visitors are actually an alternate version of humanity from an alternate version of Earth which they call **Elintis** and have visited our reality before, with Elintis being the origin of the myth of Atlantis. By the time the aliens return to Earth during the Renaissance, Elintis is a dying planet and the thousands of visitors are in fact refugees. Despite being capable of crossing different dimensions—a technique later referred to as **cross-time travel** —the Blues are not as technologically advanced as one might expect, having lost most of the their technological knowledge and regressed to be similar to Renaissance-era Earth except in terms of medicine, with the aliens' medical knowledge being more advanced.

Upon their arrival, these visitors are referred to as **Blues** due to their one distinguishing feature—their bright blue skin tone. Despite the different skin tone, the Blues quickly integrate themselves within Human society, even intermarrying with Humans, revealing that—despite the apparent physical and anatomical differences—both species are genetically compatible and capable of producing viable offspring. The intermingling of cultures eventually reaches a point that the exact date of the arrival of the Blues is lost to history.

 **1860s:** Social and racial tensions within the United States boil over into open rebellion, with the nation being divided into two separate belligerents—the United States or Union and the Confederacy—both of whom take up arms against one another over various issues—chief among them the issue over the abolition of slavery. Both sides soon reach an armistice and uneasy peace brokered by the United Kingdom and France, resulting in the formation of a second American nation, the **Confederate States of America** also known more simply as the **Confederacy,**.

At the same time as the peace treaty between the so-called **Two Americas** is reached, scientists in various countries across Europe began to experiment with cross-time travel, which had been forbidden up until then. In 1865, the United Kingdom makes contact with **Britannia** , a world where an alternate, technologically advanced version of Great Britain (Britannia) rules most of the planet. Opening trade relations with Britannia, the world’s nations all begin to jockey with one another for even the tiniest scrap of Britannia’s advanced, steam-driven technology.

 **1872:** The United States—continuing its bitter rivalry with its new southern neighbors—elects its first female president, a woman named **Victoria Woodhull** with noted abolitionist and orator Frederick Douglas as her running mate. Campaigning on a platform of what she calls ‘free love’ Woodhull—a staunch feminist—advocates for a person’s right to marry, divorce, and bear children without government interference. Although not taken seriously at first, Woodhull soon gains significant support when newspapers in the Confederacy criticize and mock her campaign. On January 20th, 1872, Victoria Woodhull is elected as America’s first female President with Frederick Douglas as the first African-American Vice President.

Woodhull’s election has a domino effect as many states suddenly see a boom in suffragette rallies and other assorted activities and in the face of such overwhelming popular support, Congress drafted and passed the Nineteenth Amendment on August 26th 1874, granting women over the age of eighteen the right to vote, and, in 1900, African-Americans are also granted the same right with the passage of the Civil Rights Act which ensures legal protection from discrimination based upon race, religion, or ancestry.

 **1914:** Relations between Germany and Britannia begin to break down; the more technologically advanced Britannia quickly reveals its expansionistic and imperialistic motives when it launches an unprovoked invasion of Germany and the rest of the Europe, beginning the **War between Worlds**.

The European nations quickly mobilize to face off against this new threat, rapidly forming into two allied power blocs, the **Central Powers** —headed by Germany with support from Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire—and the **Entente** —headed by the United Kingdom with support from France, the United States, the Confederate States, and Russia—all of whom had also successfully developed cross-time travel technology, this hastily formed military union is referred as the **Central Alliance** —or more commonly—as the **Allies**.

The war—referred to more simply as the **Great War** or the **War to End All Wars** at the time—lasts for a total of four years, two months, and three weeks, and ends on November 11th, 1918 with an Allied victory over Britannia. Despite Britannia’s more advanced technology, they had overextended themselves and were unable to maintain control over their territories in their home reality, leading to their defeat and an Allied victory.

Following the end of the war, the victorious Allies force the defeated Britannia to sign the **Treaty of Marseilles** —also known as the **Marseilles Accords** —which impose harsh sanctions on Britannia. Under the terms of the treaty, Britannia is required to completely disarm and disband its military forces, as well as grant independence to the occupied territories in its home dimension. Finally, the nation was required to pay war reparations to the allies. This final clause severely weakens the Britannic economy, mostly especially with the loss of most of its global territory, much of which was quickly snatched up by various Allied powers as territorial claims for themselves.

However the victory does not come without its price. A total of 68,208,000 people are dead and countless more in Britannia’s home reality, and many of the Allied nations have lost significant amounts of territory either to Britannia or, ironically, to their allied neighbors. In the wake of the war, Russia collapses into civil war with a new communist government arising to take the place of the empire in the form of the **Soviet Union**. In North America, the war has taken a toll of the Confederacy and, with its economy and industry in shambles, the seven Confederate States quietly vote to be readmitted into the Union. After fifty-six years, the Two Americas are one once again.

During the war, many nations continue experimentation with cross-time technology, largely in the hope of securing alliances against Britannia, and dozens of new realities are discovered, some are found to be almost identical to our own with only minor differences, others—like the dead world that the Blues hail from—are utterly alien to us. Among the most unique worlds encounter is **Aztlán** , a world which is dominated by a still-existent Aztec Empire. In an effort to avoid another cross-time war, the **League of Worlds** is created following the signing of the Marseilles Accords, an interdimensional organization whose goal is to foster interdimensional cooperation.

 **1920s:** In the wake of the Allied victory and the dawn of a new decade, the so-called Roaring ‘20s begin. People of the Allied nations usher in a decade of post-war peace and decadence that borders on hedonism, and in the midst of this seemingly-never ending global celebration, a new phenomenon emerges; certain people—in particular those who possess a significant amount of Blue ancestry—begin to develop and exhibit strange and unusual powers.

Since a majority of these empowered individuals are women, they are initially termed **Carnies** in English after the ‘20s era slag term for a female singer, but once their connection to the Blues becomes known, they are instead called **Bluebirds** and, later, **Bluebells**. The types of powers that an individual Bluebell can possess range widely—some can move a coin across a flat surface with only the power of the power of their mind, while others can fly, generate flames, turn invisible, and some even possess a series of powers.

Initially feared and mistrusted, the Bluebells—like their Blue ancestors—are soon regarded as just another fact of life in an increasingly strange world.

With the disarmament of Britannia, the nations of the world each gain not only new interdimensional territory but access to the imperialistic nation’s advanced technology—the spoils of the war range from advanced automatons to aircraft, and in many cases the victors are able to not only reverse-engineer these exotic technologies but improve upon them as well. In 1923, the company **Rossum’s Universal Robots** , using schematics gained from Britannic automatons, the company manufactures a series of advanced mass produced robots. The existence of these machines leads to a new industrial revolution

 **1930s—1940s:** The 1920s ends on a sour note. In 1929, the stock market collapses, ushering in the Great Depression, entire fortunes are lost overnight, and thousands are left jobless and homeless. In an effort to try and stabilize the nation’s economy and industry, the United States creates the New Deal; a series of programs, regulations, and reforms to try and re-inflate the economy, one of these programs is to encourage women to join the workforce.

As the decade continues, many other nations follow the US’s lead and, slowly, the world’s economy begins to recover. As part of a growing trend of goodwill, many nations agree to reduce or outright the war reparations against Britannia. In Britannia itself, however, the world is in chaos. Having lost control over most of its overseas territory and forced to disband its military, the island nation is constantly fending off revolts, rebellions, and civil unrest. In the midst of this chaos, a man named **Adonis Hiller** rises to power as Prime Minister of Britannia. Espousing an ideology known as **National Socialism** —abbreviated as **Natso** —Hiller and his followers succeed in rearming the nation and reasserting control over its many overseas territory.

Hiller, blaming our world for the downfall of his own, launches an invasion on September 1st, 1939, starting the **Second War between Worlds**. However, unlike the first conflict, the Allied powers—now in the form of the interdimensional League of Worlds—are prepared and many nations—minus the United States and Japan, who both remain neutral at the time—cross over into Britannia itself to try and fend off the invasion, however Natso forces gain a foothold in Europe, in particular in Germany and Poland, and later occupy France while also menacing the Soviet Union.

Once having crossed the barrier, the Natsos began the forced transportation of anyone they deemed to be ‘inferior’ for various ethnic, religious, or political reasons back over to their side of the barrier, only later is it discovered that these thousands of people are being systematically exterminated in an event of mass genocide that would later come to be known as the Holocaust.

Having allied themselves with the Natsos, Aztlán launches an attack on the Pacific, transporting a veritable army into the middle of San Francisco, California, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, and into Okinawa, Japan simultaneously. The **Attack on the Pacific** , as it later comes to be known, on December 7th, 1941 finally draws the United States and Japan into the war three years after it begins. As both nations reel from the attack, Britannia declares war on them both. The Americans and the Japanese respond in kind and simultaneously cross into both Britannia and Aztlán.

As the war drags on, Bluebells from around the Allied nations join in the war on the frontlines. While some are drafted, others willingly join the war effort and many adopt or are given colorful monikers and nicknames during their service. Their efforts are seen by later historians as being hugely instrumental in the eventual Allied victory and ushers in a new kind of warfare.

The war continues for six years and one day, finally ending on September 2nd, 1945, when the Japanese **F-Go Project** reaches fruition and culminates in the development of the first nuclear weapon. The first of these horrific weapons—nicknamed **Amaterasu** after the Shinto sun goddess—is dropped on the Aztlán capital city of Tenochtitlan killing a quarter of the city’s population instantly and dooming thousands more to die a slow death from radiation poisoning, resulting in Aztlán’s unconditional surrender.

In Britannia, Adonis Hiller commits suicide in his fortified bunker as the Allies advance on the capital city of Londinium, Britannic forces surrender three days later.

In the end, the **Second War between Worlds** —also referred to as the **Second Great War** —ends with the deaths of an estimated seventy to eighty-five million people in total, due to the systematic extermination policy carried out by the Natsos in Europe an estimated seventeen million people die as a direct result of the Holocaust, six million of those sixteen million victims were Jews and eleven million others were prisoners of wars, homosexuals, the disabled, those of different religions, and political prisoners.

 **Late-1940s:** In the post-war world, the League of Worlds establishes a special commission to regulate the development and usage of nuclear weapons and in particular their use in relation to cross-time technology. Meanwhile, the United States, fearful of the awesome power of these new weapons of mass destruction, scrambles to develop their own, even going so far as to grant immunity to Britannic scientists in exchange for their assistance in developing a nuclear arsenal for America. The endeavor is codenamed **Operation Paperclip**. Many of these Britons are former members, or even leaders, of the Natos regime.

 **1950s:** The post-war world is formed. Britannia is occupied and divided between the Allied powers—the United States, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union, and the Empire of Japan. Meanwhile, on our own Earth, Japan continues to expand its own territory into Southeast Asia, forming the **Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere**. In response, the Americans, British, and the Soviets form their own alliance, the **Anglo-Soviet Alliance** or **ASA** (pronounced as ‘Asa’). These two power blocs quickly enter into an intense rivalry known as the **Cold War**.

As a part of this rivalry, the two sides engage in a series of both scientific and military endeavors in an attempt to each prove their respective nation’s superiority, often using technological advances plundered from the defeated Aztlán and Britannia, but this time the potential of the new atomic weapon is also studied, leading to a decreased dependence on oil for fuel as clean nuclear fusion is developed.

Meanwhile the mechanical brains used by Britannic robots is refined into the much smaller and more efficient **electronic brain** , this new robotic brain allows for robots to achieve self-aware thought, but also starts a series of sociopolitical strife as robots, now self-aware, begin to realize that they are still universally considered to be property under the law. Many robots seek to change these laws and gain full recognition as fully sentient beings.

Another battlefield of the Cold War is the continued exploration of the multiverse. The United States establishes the **National Alternative Space Administration** or **NASA** , while Japan establishes the **Japan Alternate Exploration Agency** or **JAXA**. In addition, both sides actively promote their respective populations of Bluebells, and while the term ‘bluebell’ is simply used to refer to an empowered individual in general, this new generation of patriotic celebrities are given a new name— **supers** , and many of these individuals begin to don colorful costumes like their fictional namesakes, while the exploits of the multiversal explorers—termed **alternauts** —also gain international attention and in some cases the worlds of the supers and the alternauts overlap, with many supers becoming alternauts and vice versa.

 **1961 (the present):** Former NASA alternaut, Andrea Taylor is elected as the 35thPresident of the United States. While not the first woman to hold the office, she is the first independent candidate since George Washington, the first alternaut, and—controversially—she is also the first super to take office and continues her superheroics even while in office…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real world facts: The death tolls given are all the actual death tolls for the First World War, the Second World War and the Holocaust sadly.
> 
> F-GO Project was the real name for Japan's nuclear weapons project during the Second World, which in reality never came to completion, while Amaterasu is indeed the Shinto goddess of the sun and is also seen as the goddess of the universe itself. The Shinto religion holds her to be the direct ancestor of the Emperor of Japan.
> 
> The Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere was the name given to Japan's territorial conquests during WWII, despite the name, it was directly controlled from Tokyo and the only ones who prospered was Japan
> 
> Victoria Woodhull was a real woman who really did run for the presidency in 1872. A leader of the suffragette movement she advocated what she called 'free love' which under her definition merely meant that women should have the right to marry, divorce, and have the right to chose whether or not to have children. The date given for the passing of the Nineteenth Amendment is real except for the year, the actual 19th Amendment wasn't passed until 1920.
> 
> If you don't know who Frederick Douglas is then shame on you!
> 
> National Socialism is of course sadly the origin of Nazism. In fact, the term 'Nazi' is not an abbreviation for 'national socialist' but actually started out as a joke by the party's political opponents since the German for national socialist (Nationalsozialistische) sounds a lot like the name Igna(t)z (which itself comes from the name Ignatius), and the word 'nazi' developed from that name as insult to describe a backwards peasant or farmer Igna(t)z being a common name in Bravura at the time, which is where the Nazi Party began.
> 
> In fact the only time the word Nazi was used in official party literature was by Joseph Goebbels in a pamphlet called "Der Nazi-Sozi" [literally "The Nazi-Sozi"]. In Goebbels' pamphlet, the word "Nazi" only appears when linked with the word "Sozi" as an abbreviation of "National Socialism" and many former members of the party referred to themselves as 'national socialists' and the movement (if you can call it that) as national socialism.
> 
> The first and so far only American President to run on an independent platform (i.e.: not with a political party) was George Washington, mostly because there wasn't really any political parties in the US at that time. Nowadays, the term 'independent' in the US referrers to any candidate who runs with a party that isn't either the Democratic or Republican Parties.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
